A Ride Home
by tarantule
Summary: In an AU where Rin didn't come back from Australia and never went to Samezuka, somehow, Rin and Nitori's paths cross. Nitori has to house a drunken Rin for the night, but Rin has some trouble controlling himself.


warnings: some noncon and alcohol use

summary: an AU where Rin never came back from Australia and never went to Samezuka. Somehow, he crosses paths with Nitori again. Nitori has to take a drunken Rin home from the bar, and back at Nitori's place, Rin makes a move.

a/n: im glad that you guys liked my last story! hopefully this one is better, im still a lil awkward at writing these things! feel free to send me requests or prompts (preferably for free! but i can also do evangelion and shingeki no kyojin right now)!

* * *

"Hey, Nitori." The silver-haired boy stood behind the bar, putting away the last glasses of the night and wiping down the counter. He looked up as he shut the cupboard door to see his boss, coat in hand.

"Yeah, Seijuro?" Nitori went back to his work, taking out a damp rag and cleaning off stains from any spilled drinks. He hated the smell of bars—he only took the job because his old school friend offered it to him. That, and it paid enough to let Nitori keep his membership at the gym so he could use it's pool.

"This is gonna sound weird, but…" Seijuro's voice trailed off. He glanced across the room quickly, and then looked back at Nitori. "Once you close up, I need you to take that guy home." His arm lifted and he pointed at a muscular, red-haired man across the bar. He was swirling his drink around in the glass, looking at it angrily as he leaned back in his chair. It balanced on 2 legs until he lost control and the front legs hit the ground with a thud, causing him to lurch forward and spills some of his beer on his lap.

Nitori immediately refused. "No way am I taking that guy home! You drove me here, anyway," he said, shifting his gaze between the stranger and his boss. He was also very intimidating, but Nitori didn't say that. "So how am I supposed to transport him?"

"I don't know, just take his car and let him stay at your house, and he can drive home when he sobers up, maybe…" Seijuro slipped his coat on over his shoulers, shrugging it on and buttoning it in the front. "I know it stinks, but he's a regular, and we can't just kick him out on the street. If we did, he'd probably try driving, too."

Nitori let out a resigned sigh. He knew that he couldn't lose this job and the bar couldn't lose business. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I know I do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Seijuro left with a grin, leaving Nitori and the stranger alone in the bar. Nitori swallowed as he grabbed his jacket and made his way over to the only occupied table. The redhead didn't glance up until he cleared his throat.

"I'm Nitori, and I'm gonna take you back to my place," Nitori said shakily. What an awkward way to greet someone. He tried to keep his composure. "At least until you can drive yourself home. My boss didn't want to kick you out."

All he said in reply was "okay". The wood chair scratched along the floor as it was pushed back and the man stood up. He was fairly composed despite the number of drinks he had, and he towered over Nitori in both size and stature. He stumbled a little, so he placed a hand on Nitori's shoulder to steady himself. He had a really firm walked to the door and stepped outside. The man leaned against the wall, staring at the night sky with clouded eyes while Nitori locked the door.

"So, which one of these is your ride, ah… em…"

"The name's Rin," the man said, clumsily brushing his red hair out of his face. "I came on the bike." He pointed to a red motorcycle across the lot.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Nitori muttered under his breath.

* * *

Nitori sat at the front of the bike, with Rin leaning behind, him arms wrapped around his waist. His grip was a little tight, but Nitori wanted to focus on not crashing the motorcycle. For his first time, he did a fairly good job. When they arrived at his apartment, Nitori set up the kickstand and placed one of the "visitor parking" stickers that everyone in the complex was required to have on the windshield. His apartment was on the first floor, so that made things easier on Nitori's shoulder. Rin was basically balancing his whole body weight on one side, his knees bending as he walked. Nitori unlocked his room and Rin plopped himself down on the couch, laying his head on the armrest. His red hair dangled behind him in a small, messy ponytail.

"I need to get changed. My work clothes smell like alcohol," Nitori said, turning towards his room. Rin listened but didn't really take in what he was saying. "Once I'm done I can get some snacks or something, you should probably get something other than beer into your system." Nitori shut the door to his room, but it didn't latch. The door silently glided back open a crack, unnoticed by the younger boy, who continued to undress. Rin peeped in through the crack. With his shirt off, Rin could easily tell he was an athlete, most likely a swimmer because the lack of body hair and strong arms. His body was small, but intricately sculpted and toned. Cute.

Nitori's hands glided down to his pants, and his fingers slid underneath the waist. Rin gulped as he slid the fabric down, revealing strong, yet thin legs and a pair of baby-blue briefs that gripped a cute, round ass. Holy shit. Rin's breathing picked up, but he didn't look away. Nitori grabbed a pair of plaid green pajama pants and slid them over his legs, tying the string at the top around his waist. After digging in his drawers for a clean shirt, he gave up and came back out of his room.

"I'll be right back. I just have to go see if my laundry's done, I need a shirt." Nitori waited for a response, and when Rin nodded, he left and shut the door behind him. Rin sat up on the couch as soon as he was gone. His body was hotter than it usually was when he was drunk, and his face felt pretty flushed. He looked down at his shaking hands and noticed the growing lump under his pants. Rin forgot that when he was drunk, he also got turned on a lot easier. Or maybe it was just the temptation of the bartender's toned body.

The door handle twisted and Nitori came back in the room with a basket of clothes. He was still shirtless. With not even a glance at Rin, he went back into his room, laid the basket on the floor, and bent over to pick out a shirt. It was really obvious he felt uncomfortable with Rin in his living space. As Nitori dug through the basket, his butt taunted Rin again, almost coaxing him into making a move. And maybe it was because of legitimate attraction, or just Rin's bad judgment, but the drunken man got up and stumbled to the door, pushing it open. Nitori turned around, holding a tee in his hands, getting ready to slip it on.

"Do you need something?" Nitori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the shirt was snatched from his hands and thrown across the room. Rin shut the door behind him, then grabbed Nitori's shoulders to swing him around 180 degrees so Rin pinned his back against the door with a thud. Nitori's hands reached up and grabbed Rin's arms, attempting to pry the bigger man off of his shoulders. Rin simply grabbed Nitori's wrists instead, pushing them up against the door beside his head. Nitori grunted as he tried to tug loose from the grip that was restraining him.

"Get off of me, Rin. You're drunk." Again, he tried to keep his composure in front of the clearly dominant male. He noticed the erection growing in Rin's pants and held his breath. He'd seen this many times before in the bar; sleazy men hitting on anyone attractive just to try get some release from the effects of the alcohol. He'd never been the one those people came after, though.

"Make me." Rin leaned in and pressed his lips against Nitori's neck, leaving small, sticky spots of saliva on his pale skin. His breath reeked of alcohol. He started to bite softly around his collarbones, soliciting a light whimper from the younger boy's lips. Fully aware of the sound he just made, Nitori shut his eyes tightly and tried to clear the blush that he knew was spreading on his face. Rin smirked and bit his bottom lip as he trailed his index finger down Nitori's body until he reached the waistband of his pants. He tucked his fingers under the elastic and pulled slightly so he could peep down. Nitori's briefs covered a small, growing lump.

"You're getting hard just from me touching you, huh," Rin said, removing his other hand from Nitori's wrist to untie the drawstring on his pants. Nitori felt paralyzed and made no effort to move his hands. "That's cute." In a second, Nitori's pants were around his ankles, bunched up in a pile on the floor. He noticed Rin's eyes grazing up and down his uncovered body, so he shifted his arms to cover himself. Angrily, Rin grabbed his wrists with one hand and forced them to stay above his head. Nitori winced at the force, causing Rin to smirk again and rub his hand on Nitori's chest. He felt up and down between the muscles and when he got to a hard, pink nipple, he pinched it tightly. Nitori let out a gasp. "Sensitive, huh?"

He brought his mouth down, alternating biting and sucking on each nipple, leaving saliva to drip down his chest and a few faint red marks. "Rin," Nitori gasped, trying to catch his breath. "S-stop… I don't even know you, I-"

He was cut off by 3 fingers pushing themselves past his lips and filling his mouth. Their eyes locked. Nitori was shaking furiously, his breaths erratic. Saliva slipped out of his mouth and glided down his chin.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

Nitori didn't expect this question. He felt his heart beating faster, and the hot lump expanding in the pit of his stomach. Rin's touch on his skin felt amazing, though it was uncomfortable getting teased by a complete stranger. His eyes darted back and forth, but Rin's stayed still, his expression calm and serious. Nitori slowly shook his head no, and a smirk peeled across Rin's face. That was all he needed to know. He continued to lick and nibble at Nitori's skin, trying to get him to let out a few more whines.

"R… R-ri—nngh..!" Nitori clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tighter to prevent himself from moaning the name of someone he'd just met. Rin noticed the stifled groan and smirked.

"Hey, kid." Nitori opened his eyes a little, but kept his head tilted to the side. His eyebrows were upturned and his face was pink and sweaty. "Call me senpai."

"You aren't my superior." Nitori swallowed and tried to keep eye contact, but found his eyes averting Rin's gaze.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rin said, tightening his grip on Nitori's wrists to remind him that he was helplessly pinned to the wall. He removed one of his hands from Nitori, allowing his arm to fall to his side as Rin started moving his fingers to his briefs. His fingers slid under the elastic and pulled at the waist before releasing the band and watching it snap back in place. "Lose these."

Nitori hesitantly complied, reaching his fingers underneath the material and sliding them down his waist until they piled on top of his pants around his ankles. He knew that his hands would just get snatched away if he tried to cover up, so instead he grabbed his thighs nervously.

Rin smiled in amusement. He moved his lips against Nitori's, biting his bottom lip roughly. He impatiently ran his tongue over Nitori's mouth. When he wasn't granted entrance, he thrust his hips into Nitori, making him open his mouth and moan softly. Once their lips parted, Rin leaned backwards a little, admiring the display of pure lust Nitori was unintentionally displaying. His breaths were heavy, his face was red, and his whole body was twitching.

"You're really eager, aren't you?"

Nitori didn't say anything.

Rin forcefully grabbed Nitori's arm and twisted it around until Nitori was pushed into the door, one arm pinned behind him. Rin again shoved his fingers into Nitori's mouth, wetting them thoroughly in the absence of lube. Nitori shuddered when he felt a warm, wet finger prod at him. Rin pushed inside, slipping in and out before pushing in another finger. Nitori, trying not to make any more embarrassing sounds, resorted to heavy breathing. His chest heaved up and down, in and out, as Rin stretched him. Nitori wasn't ready, but Rin was drunk and impatient. He could have easily forced the younger boy to give him a blowjob, but this would be better. So much better.

Rin released Nitori's arm, allowing it to extend to his side before Rin grabbed both of his wrists. Lined up, he jerked Nitori's arms back, pushing himself in, forcing Nitori to make a high pitched gasp. Nitori was bent over a little, his head banging into the door with every thrust. His legs felt weak, and the only thing really holding him up was Rin pulling on his arms. He felt like they were going to fall off. Soon enough, though, a wave of pleasure mixed in with the pain and Nitori felt himself melt. He stopped stifling his breaths, allowing lewd moans and whimpers to leak out of his mouth. Rin impatiently thrust faster and faster, feeling Nitori tighten around him as they both became closer to their climax. Sweat mixed with tears glided down Nitori's face as he arched his back and craned up his head.

"A-ah, se..-kuh.. senpai…" Nitori whimpered. He released on the door that he was facing, with Rin following just a few thrusts later. Rin held onto his arms and lowered him onto the bed. Nitori looked completely dazed He was breathing heavily, his eyes were cloudy, and his face was flushed. Rin smirked as the small boy hunched over and coughed roughly, trying to catch his breath. He really called him senpai, didn't he? Just like he wanted. He twisted the handle on the door, ready to spend the rest of the night on the couch, but he felt a weight on his arm. Nitori had reached out and grabbed him, his knees shaking. He smiled slightly through the sweat and exhaustion.

"Stay."


End file.
